


SiL SiL

by furiousBird



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, or not idk, out of main plot, spoiler you will be crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousBird/pseuds/furiousBird
Summary: Shrek is love of your life and you have a disease.
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	SiL SiL

Once upon a time I was sitting in the toilet, I had a disease.  
I was suffering and for me was hard to poo.

I did not like that.

After that I went to my room and was crying to sleep.  
When I woke up I saw Him.  
He was so beautiful that I was feeling horny.  
It was Shrek. Love of my life.  
He sat on my bed and asked if everything is alright.  
“I’m feeling better when you are near”, I answered.  
His eyes was so beautiful and sad that we just looked at each other for a while.  
Then he said  
“I should go now”  
When he stood up I gently grabbed him.  
“Please don’t go, stay here for a night, I can’t handle one more week to see you.”  
I wanted to tell him about my feelings but when he looked at me I understood.

He knows.

“I’m really sorry, if I don’t go you will get in trouble.” he said.  
He gave me a goodbye kiss and left my room.

And I was all alone in my room. I sat in table and spoke aloud my mantra.  
“Shrek is love.  
Shrek is life.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was geography class and this idea just flipped in my head
> 
> im not so good at english so if there are grammar mistakes you're welcome to correct me in the comments


End file.
